A terminal post device is described in German Patent No. DE 10 2004 046 855. A fastening element is provided for fastening a measuring resistor to an electrode terminal, the fastening element including a stud that passes through the fastening range of the battery sensor, having an insulating sleeve that surrounds it. Thus, at least three parts are required for setting up a connection.
Starting from this, it is an object of the present invention to achieve a great strength in spite of the reduction in the number of parts of the connection design.